


A Quest for your heart (Bonded for life)

by Occamaestro



Series: Fantastical Fairytales (and where to find them) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute Ending, Dragon Draco Malfoy, Fairytale Feel, Hogwarts, M/M, Marriage, Not Epilogue Compliant, Pining Draco Malfoy, Quests, Time Travel, Wishes, dragon - Freeform, why is that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occamaestro/pseuds/Occamaestro
Summary: A Blonde, a Red-head a Mage, a Quest. A recipe for disaster.or,In which Draco Malfoy is an annoying prick until he is turned into a dragon, then he's okay.
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor/Draco Malfoy
Series: Fantastical Fairytales (and where to find them) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092857
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	A Quest for your heart (Bonded for life)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by the AMAZING Sunflower123ink! 
> 
> <3

There once was a man who appeared in the past. He had prickly hair white as snow, and a manner to match. He had been thrust in this unfamiliar time against his will, and so he asked a group of locals to help get back. The two were poor, and when they invited him into their home he spurned them for their lack of money. They grew angry at the man and referred him to a Mage known for his deceptive truths.

In time, the man reached the village of the Mage. The Mage was honest, but he was also deceptive, and so he told him of a quest that could end in his heart’s desire, but only if he overcame his animosity and bigotry. The blonde had sniffed at this but agreed to the terms. The Mage’s eyes twinkled and he handed him a map, sending him on his way. 

The blonde was halfway through his journey when he met a man. The man was red-headed, brave, and courageous where the other was skinny, blonde, and self-preserving. Their attributes and their attitudes clashed like blood on snow. 

The bigger, stronger, man asked him about his quest, and, when his question went unanswered, brashly grabbed the map from the blonde’s hands. The red-head looked at the description of the wish-granting egg and proclaimed himself to be participating as well. 

The two men argued, but, in the end, the red-head won out, and, with sheer stubbornness managed to accompany the other on his journey. Through the tedious course, the men grumbled and avoided each other at all costs. 

However, they soon reached the marked clearing and the map started to change. The words jumbled and unjumbled to form a single paragraph; warning them of danger if they did not work together. 

It was because of this that the two men made amends and started to prepare for their task. By sunrise, their time had run out and they were confronted by the first task out of three. 

The first trial was swordsmanship, and so they agreed the red-head should take the lead. The man dueled magic’s vessel bravely. The duel lasted hours before, finally, he found an opening, and chopped off the dummy’s head. Magic gleamed around them as she left her gift. It was his very own sword; encrusted with rubies and with his name carved into the hilt. He lifted the weapon gingerly, and tentatively followed his companion through the pathway.

The second entrance was blocked by a sphinx. Her tongue was silver and crafty, and it was only with help from his fluttering stomach did the blonde manage to solve her riddle. 

‘What ends hello, but not goodbye,  
What has 22 and 5, side by side,  
What can be gained, what can be earned,  
What can be given and what can be learned,  
And for the final clue,   
One you can not miss,  
What inspires one to kiss?’

“Love. “ He whispered, and his ears tinged pink. 

The third final was a segment of runes they had to unravel. Both the Blonde and the Red-head had seen only parts of the segment and so they worked together. An hour later, their task was completed, and they rose from their spots, eyes on the newly risen pedestal. 

But as the blonde tried to get up, he tripped. The runes clashed at his contact, sparking and leaving him weak; almost at death’s door. The red-head looked upon the egg- able to grant one, and only one wish- and desperately begged for the blonde to be stronger. 

The man in his arms started to vibrate as the egg opened, and a ball of fire enveloped him. The red-head gasped, and dropped the ball of smoke, moving back. The fire cleared and in its place stood a dragon. 

The red-head was concerned. After a bit of coaxing, he boarded the dragon and they flew back to the castle he resided. 

When they reached the ground, he jumped off and started to frantically search for his smart friend. 

His friend was a beautiful girl, with straight black hair to her hips. She wore a blue robe and a diadem to match. Her name was Rowena, and she was the smartest of their crew of four. At Godric’s insistence, she abandoned her current project to tend to the dragon, and search for his cure. 

Days and weeks later, she was still at a loss. The dragon crowed in sadness as he was told of her failure, and, while she still continued to work, he started to lose hope. Soon, he spent night and day holed up in the cave alone. 

It soon came to a point where the red-head grew worried for his dragon friend and went to cheer him up. 

But no matter what he did, the dragon refused to laugh. The red-head remembered his own days of sadness, and how his mother used to help him. She would tickle him until his sobs turned into giggles until he was begging her to stop, rolling around in laughter. Perhaps it would work, he thought. 

That night he did just that. The dragon snorted, fire gushing around the cave. The ball of smoke and heat returned and enveloped the huge creature, returning him to his previous form. 

The red-head was singed, but happy, and the two embraced, the lifeless egg was forgotten. They lived together, in the castle, as friends, then as lovers, until one day the red-head got on his knees and proposed. 

The bells rang and they stood on the grounds, loved ones surrounding them. The Mage was even there, waving congratulations. 

“Draco Malfoy, Godric Gryffindor; I proclaim you bonded for life,” announced Rowena, and she waved her wand once, causing flowers to fall on the newlyweds. 

Years later, as their children ran around, the red-head still whispered, ‘Never tickle a sleeping dragon-’ and the blonde still replied ‘Else you be bonded for life.’


End file.
